Green is Life,Black is Death
by HeavenlyVanilla
Summary: "Pass me the pitcher." , "Get it by yourself." he replied coldly. Sakura tried but she lost balace, she fell on Sasuke's lap, she groaned. Then, a sticky,tingly and cold feeling covered her.She opened her eyes and found herself soaked with orange juice.


Chapter 1

I slowly dipped my feet to the cold water of the sea, I closed my eyes as the cold wind blew my face, my

rosy pink hair being swept by the wind, I sighed heavily. As I opened my emerald eyes, I looked at the moon,

it was a full moon tonight and it was as white as a pearl. The dark, blue sky was nothing but filled with many

shining stars, it would look empty if there was no stars at all. I was currently seated on the sand, playing

with the waves alone. But I don't feel lonely, I'm used to it. I live alone in my family's three storey house,

it would've been demolished long ago if I didn't find a part time job, and also, if it weren't for the kind wo-

man who said that I could pay for it little by little as long as it takes.

"CRAAACK." startled, I turned around to see who made that sound. But I saw no one, so I stood up, picked a

stick.

"Whoever you are, show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" I said as I pointed my stick to no one. The wind

rustled by, and a dark cloud covered the moon, so I had a hard time seeing.

"Don't make me hit you with my stick! you better come out or I'll beat you with this!" I said as I raised my

hand holding the stick I took pride on for the moment. No one came, I got more nervous as I walked around,

trying to find the source, but, what if it was just the wind? I stopped immediately and started to head home.

'KRRRRKKKKK' I whipped my head, I was shaking right now, badly.

"SHOW YOURSELF I SAY!" I said as I plucked out my remaining courage.

'KRRRRKKKKK' the tree leaves continued to rustle, then a small figure climbed down of the tree. I gasped.

It was coming closer to me, I was shaking now really bad. I fell down, and let my elbows support me, now

it was closer, I attempted to kick it but my whole body went numb. When it showed out it's tail-what? a

tail! I stood up and looked at it closely.

"Meoow" it said. I sighed ,just a cat, a cat who scared the death out of me! But, being the animal lover I was,

and was captivated by its cuteness,

I picked it up until it came face to face with me. It was a white furry cat, it had bright blue eyes that

sparkled. I smiled.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" I asked as I patted it's head gently.

"Meoooww." it seemed to answer back. I held it in my arms and took it home, at least I had a companion now.

As the both of us went inside, I pulled out my milk carton and got a bowl for the cat, I filled the milk and

it drank it thirstily, and thanks to it's white fur, the stains are not visible, I laughed as I cleaned

up the mess it made. And I thought, why won't I give a name for this cat? kneeling down until I was at level

with it I patted it's head.

"Hmm..how about I call you Snowy?" I asked. She didn't make a sound. No I suppose.

"Milky?" I said. No sound.

"Oceany?" I said referring to her blue eyes. She hissed. I sighed, 'Oceany?' is that even a word?

"Bloo?" I said. She hissed.

"Ploo?" I said. She hissed and took her claws out.

"Wolverine?" I said referring to her sharp nails I will cut later. She hissed loudly. A very picky cat.

"Hissy?" I said, I was starting to get grumpy. No sound.

"What do I name you?" I said in frustration.

"Meow."

I looked at it's white fur, an idea lighted up my frustrated mind!

"Vanilla?" I asked. It meowed and started to purr.

"Then, Vanilla it is." I said and took her upstairs with me.

My bedroom is on the third floor, allowing me to have a beautiful view to the ocean. I laid her down and

I went to the comfort room to brush my teeth. After I was finished, I changed to my white one piece

pajama and wore my pink shorts. I closed the light and laid down my on bed, Vanilla curled up herself

against me.I stroked her white fur and I began to drift off to sleep.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I staggered towards my window, I opened them and inhaled the fresh morning

breeze, so I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs, leaving Vanilla sleeping in my bed. I

went to the living room and opened the T.V,I scanned through the channels boringly and I stopped to the

one and only channel opened this early in the morning.

"HELLO,HELLO,HELLO,EARLY RISERS! today, we have a contest in Town's Square! this contest however,

is about...PAINTING! so, whoever you are, unless you're interested, please join the CONTEST, the contest

begins at exactly 4:00 in the afternoon, so, prepare you're brushes, paint board, and of course, you're paint!

that is all, thank you for watching! and if you are wondering what maybe the prize is? it's 50,000 Gold!

and, other mystery prizes that will be announced later on, if ever you.. WIN! Also an age limiting to 15-23"

and then, it started to show the credits, I turned it off, with a glimmer of excitement in my emerald eyes.

I was SO going to enter that contest, who knows? maybe there's a possibility that I can actually keep this

house for good? who knows, that maybe the things I never experienced before starts to happen? I am so

excited I couldn't hardly wait!

I won't say that I'm an expert in painting, but, I have passion for painting, because, when I paint, I can ex-

press my feelings without having to say a word. Ever since I was a kid, I entered all the painting contests,

I have won all of them so far, but now, I'm not sure, since I have no more inspiration, my family. My mother

and father died from drowning, because we we're actually having a vacation when I was 9,then,the boat

sank, only a few of 1,000 people survived, including me. Yet, I am thankful because I was given a

grandmother, but, unfortunately, she died because of stroke, I was so distressed at that time, but I learned

a great lesson from the three of them, and it's Independence, so ever since, I work for myself. My parents

died 13 years ago, my grandma? she died 2 years ago. That makes me 16 years old. But even when I work,

I still go to school, in fact, I'm the first honor student, ALWAYS, however, I'm not so great at sports.

After preparing the things I will take later, I cooked my breakfast, Ham and Cheese Sandwich, YUM! and I

gave Vanilla milk. After eating, I washed the dishes and started to sweep our front yard. Ever wondering

what my house looks like? Well, as I said, it's a three storey house, my house is 50 meters away from the sea

and if ever there's a storm? those waves can't take this house down easily, since it was built using

mostly marble! And there are many apple trees surrounding my house, with Sakura Trees also, I also have

flowers like, Roses and etc.

After doing all the house chores, I was getting really sweaty. So, I took a quick glance from the clock and it

was already two thirty, so I rushed upstairs and grabbed my towel. I went inside my shower room and began

to rinse my long, pink hair. I started massaging my hair gently, and then I applied my apple scented shampoo,

and used my liquid soap, strawberry scented. I rinsed my hair, and then my body, then brushed my teeth, and

then got outside the shower room, and went to my bed room, I went to my mirror, took my pink hair brush,

and started to comb my hair, then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said while brushing my hair.

"Hi Sakura, it's me, Inue." said a familiar voice.

"Inue? why are you using a different phone?" I asked.

"Sakura, let's meet.I have something to tell you." he said solemnly.

"Okay, I'm starting to miss you,idiot. But, maybe at 6:00?I entered the contest, and it's on 4..so..6?" I said.

Worried he might decline.

"Sure. See you Sakura." he said then hung up.

There was something different about that boy. I can't identify what. We've been together since last year,

but never, did he took only a short time saying Good Bye. AND! he was using a different phone! But maybe,

just maybe, he's hiding something from me. I hope it's a surprise! Then, leaping unto my feet, I opened my

wardrobe and started to scan through my clothes.

After ten minutes, I chose to wear my light pink, frilly chemise. Then, I wore white leggings. I also took out

my Pink and White casket hat. I also wore my pink sneakers. Then, I got my pink shoulder bag consisting of the things I packed earlier.

I climbed downstairs and stared at my watch. It's already three o'clock, but I'm not worried, since I can

reach Town's Square within thirty minutes. So, I said goodbye to Vanilla and closed the door, but before

I left her, I filled two bowls of milk. Since I'll be returning quite late. Then, I went to our small garage, got

my pink scooter, I wore my fluffy casket hat, sat on the seat of my scooter and went on my way excitedly.

As I was still riding my scooter, I passed by the dusty road which was near the ocean, so I might as well

enjoy it. But my thoughts drifted back to Inue, I was really looking forward to our meeting, and at the same

time nervous. But I don't think anything unpleasant will happen to me today, because, I just got some things

right! I smiled and revved my engine and I went faster, the wind is fiercely blowing my hair, but I don't care

I like the feeling I'm getting! this is the inspiration I need to win!

I reached Town's Square at exactly three thirty. I went near the stage and a hundred of seats, with paint

board stools in every seat. I sighed deeply when I saw more than one hundred people enter. I started to

sweat drop, but I did not lose my fierce feelings, so I let myself seat near the trees, to think clearer. After

settling down my things, after mixing my colors, the host earlier showed up. It's already quarter to four, I'm

starting to get all pumped up!

"Thank you, thank you my wonderful guests who spared some of their time to participate in this contest!"

he said energetically. All of us clapped.

"And now, I'm here to announce the kinds of prizes," he stopped and looked at us with amusement in his

brown eyes, "there are six types of prizes, the fifth is the consolation one, only 20 participants will get

the consolation prize of 1000 gold each. The fourth are the fourth prize, five people will get 2000 gold and

a ticket raffle for a chance to win the trip to Hanezzka!",there was a lot of whooping, "the third are for

the third placers, only four will be chosen to have 4000 gold and a whole set of Classic Color's Collection

set with a brand of SUIGESSE touch screen laptops!," there was a lot of screaming and whooping, "the second

is, for the second placers, three people will be chosen to receive 6000 gold and a set of SUIGESSE

laptop and the brand new Music Player from also SUIGESSE! it contains headphones." the noise was growing

"For the first placers, two people will be chosen to receive 10,000 gold each, with Classic Color's Collection

set, SUIGESSE laptops and Music Player with headphones, AND a brand new Paint Brush Collection that

is very limited editions only, it has a six piece brush and it will be given to the first placers!" the crowd

went wild, even I! and I was just content to be even third place, at least I receive a prize, or one of those

20!,"And the prize for the Grand Winner are the following: the promised 50,000 gold, Classic Color Collection

Set Deluxe, a limited edition SUIGESSE LAPTOP, you can pick any color you like, SUIGESSE MUSIC

PLAYER WITH HEADPHONES, also you can choose you're color, Paint Brush Collection limited edition

six piece, a Paint Board made from rich Nara trees 50 papers in 25 boards, A gift certificate worth 25 000

gold from Leanna Clothes Collection Limited edition, a gift certificate from Cheshire Mall, shop all you want!,

and finally...a chance to be a student in the Hidden Leaf Academy located in Burlberry!" he finished punching

his fist in the air, earning him lots and lots of cheers and whoops mostly because of the prizes! I think I nearly

fainted of hearing the Grand Winner's Prize! And I realized, that's why there was an age limit!

"So, ready you're plastic clothes to prevent you all from getting stained, ready you're brushes, you only have

one hour to paint! the Competition starts...NOW!"

I calmly took my paintbrush, and then I started to paint. While I'm painting, I'm giving out my all, my

bottled feelings since I lost my parents, my feelings when I lost grandma, the feelings when Inue and I

got together, the feelings when I met Vanilla, and lastly, the feeling of being FREE.I whipped my brush

vigorously, painting blue, then I added some white to lighten it, then some orange for my happiness, and

some red for my love for Inue, Black and Violet for sadness, Green for independence, I never got tired

of painting, not until I let out all my feelings, and then, I remembered the scenery in the ocean, so I

added yellow, I got really busy, moving fast like a feather, not wasting any seconds at all, mixing brand

new colors to compliment each other. And I let myself drift from thought, what if I don't win?...BAH!

If I know I tried my best then I won't! but, I am contented to be even one of the 20 ,or in third place,

either of the two.

"KRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG" the bell ringed signaling that it's times up. I finished my painting 1 minute

earlier, I was satisfied, after all these years. I smiled.

"OKAY EVERYBODY!TIME'S UP!SO,THESE 50 PEOPLE WILL GO AND COLLECT YOU'RE WORKS,

GIVE US TIME BECAUSE WE WILL BE SELECTING THE BEST OF THE BEST,DON'T WORRY,

IT WILL ONLY TAKE US THIRTY MINUTES,SO,GO AND WASH YOU'RE HANDS,HAVE A SNACK,

THEN RETURN HERE AFTERWARDS."

Everyone did as they were told. My heart was beating heavily. But, I grabbed my things, took off the Plastic

I wore, went outside and went to the comfort room to wash my hands. After I washed my hands, I went to

my favorite food place to buy some apple crepe, yum, my favorite! and it also helps me to relax. As I went

to Mrs. Hoshi selling delicious crepes, I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"The usual I presume?" She asked.

"Yes please." I said. I took out my wallet to pay but she stopped me.

"You've been my costumer since you were 10!I think I should thank you for that." she said grinning.

"But Mrs. Hoshi! It's alright, I'll pay."

"No you will not, if you pay you'll hurt my feelings. And I'll make this one extra special." she said and winked.

I sighed and smiled at her.

"Thank you. Really." I said,

"You're welcome, but to be honest, you've been like a daughter to me." Mrs. Hoshi said as she was mixing the

fruit.

I smiled at her.

"By the way, good luck Sakura-chan, I hope you win the contest!" she said.

"Thanks, I hope so too." I replied politely.

"Well, here's you're crepe! enjoy!" she said and gave me a large (she knew it was my favorite and I always

need to buy two.) heart shaped crepe, filled with apple jam and bits. I stopped myself from drooling over the heavenly looking food.

"Mrs. Hoshi, thank you!" I said and ran off. I saw her smile before I ran. Mrs. Hoshi was 60 years old her

husband died when she was 50 and he was 52, lived alone because she has no kids. That's why

I hope I will win, for her, for her kindness. I took my first bite of the apple crepe and almost died because

it did taste special, I enjoyed eating my Apple Crepe and ate it slowly and with sheer bliss in every bite.

After waiting for exactly thirty minutes, the man returned to the stage and we all silenced at once.

"So, the 20 people who will be receiving the consolation prizes are: Hana, Ami, Kato, Van, Jade, Emer, Saph,

Amy, Elli, Elise, Gord, Shin, Kinn, Blen, Hach, Gen, Gem, Jai ,Farce and Taki. Those who are called, please stand."

There was a round of applause, my heart started to sink..what if I didn't win anything at all?

Bugger.

I did my best, and even though I did not win, I will be proud to those who won.

"For the fourth prizers: Gan, Hei, Olise, Deni, and Ley!" the five people called stood up and went to the stage

to be recognized.

Cheered.

"For the third placers: Ying, Flo, Ryn, and Dan!" so did these four.

Cheered.

"For the second placers: Akira, Zumi and Lily!" and these three.

Cheered.

"For the first placers: Rocher and Alise!" and these two.

Great applause. My heart started to sink lower and lower.

"And the Grand Winner is...but before we announce, let me tell why we picked her, first was, her

painting style, she mixed non complementary colors resulting to a wonderful scenery! second was, she

made us feel what being free is like, and lastly, we can really tell his/her determination to paint, she

expresses herself in painting, we believe that he or she has great passion for painting..and SHE is

no other than..."

My heart started to thump louder and louder, I can feel cold sweat falling from my skin.

"...HARUNO,SAKURA!"

His voice was so loud I had to blink twice, wait, what? the winner...the grand winner is...ME?

"Miss Haruno? please stand up to be recognized." he said eyeing me. I stood up straight and walked

until I reached the stage, I could feel many eyes on me, in every step I climb, I felt really nervous and

happy at the same time.

"So, let's give our winner a warm ,round of applause!"

They whooped and whistled and clapped loudly.

"Now, let me show you people our Grand Winner's painting." then he pulled my painting. All of them stared

at it in awe and amazement. I actually painted a lady, with wings like a dove's, soaring high into the red and

orange and yellow and white highlighted sky, with it's golden yellow hair and oceanic blue eyes, and her wings

as white as snow, with light blue highlights emphasizing the shades, all in all, it turned out perfectly.

"Now, can you believe that a 16 year old can do this? congratulations Miss Haruno." he said and then

handed me ME the mike, he wanted me to speak something.

"Hi every one, I-I can't say to words of how happy I am that I won, because, when I was seated, I was

expecting to be one of the 20 or one of the five..but I never expected to be the Grand Winner, so thank

you all for giving me this feeling of determination, and thank you, you know who you are, for being a

second mother to me. That is all." I said and handed him back the mike. I hate being emotional around many

people.

"That was a very moving speech, Miss Haru-" before he finished, his eyes widened.

"Miss Haruno? the daughter of Gaku and Haruka Haruno?" I nodded.

"EVERYONE!PLEASE WELCOME,THE ONE AND ONLY DAUGHTER OF THE LEGENDARY PAINTERS, we all loved once!

GAKU AND HARUKA HARUNO!" there was a lot of applause. But no one was shocked more than I was,

my mother and father...PAINTS?AND NOT JUST PAINTS BUT AS IN LEGENDARY PAINTERS!Now I knew why I was great at this

and I have a great passion in painting is because of my parents, I really wished they told me when I was young.

Then many paparazzi came out of no where, trying to interview me but I was so confused. Then the

man grabbed my hand and pulled me off the crowd. We reached the backstage and slammed the door shut,

letting the bodyguards handle the crowd and medias.

"Miss Haruno, we really congratulate you, and sorry for my outburst, and it seems that you will be having

a hard time going home, so we will take you to wherever place you want, including you're scooter."

"Thank you." I said, my eyes still wide in shock.

"You never knew?" he asked referring to my parents.

"I never knew," I said.

"That's okay." he said.

Then as we went backstage, my phone rang so I stood up and answered it, it was the same number from Inue,

I answered gladly, the man excused himself and went outside, probably to calm down the crowd, and me?

you can't imagine of how happy I am! I think I just floated to Cloud 9!

"Hello, Inue?" I said.

"Hi Sakura, I saw you on T.V, quite a shock, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, I never learned about it either and am having a hard time sinking things to my head." I said.

"Well, about our meeting, we will just talk about it here ,I know you'll be stalked by new fans and papa-

razzis."

"Thank you."

"Sakura, listen very carefully."

"Okay" I said excitedly.

"I think that..I think.." he trailed off.

"Yes? go on." I said encouragingly.

"I think it's not going to work out between us." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that, you and I in a relationship, it doesn't..fit." he said sounding half-worried.

"Inue, if you're joking, it's not funny." I said managing to give a light laugh.

"No Sakura, I'm not joking, I'm serious, we don't work out with each other." he said.

"But Inue, we lasted for a year and so, and..how could you say we don't fit?" I said ,I was getting frustrated.

"Look, all these times, I courted you, my friends and I had a bet, and the bet is if I could get you and me,

together until a year." he said, uncaringly.

"A-all..these..t-times.." I trailed off, I tried not to tear up. Since I don't like crying.

But, the most hurtful of all was..I was just betted on as if I was a toy he could throw away when he doesn't like it anymore.

"Inue-kun, who're you talking to?" a girl said in a sweet, seductive voice.

"Just a..friend." he said.

Just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend. It repeated and repeated itself inside my mind.

"Wh-who's t-that..g-girl, i-is sh-she y-you're..girlfriend?" I asked.

But before he could answer. I turned off my phone and put my hands to my face. It's so unfair, when some-

thing finally turns right, something immediately goes wrong..but Inue is an exception, he's been 'wrong' since

the start. But still, he was my first boyfriend, he was the first one to capture my heart..

I started to remember the first time the both of us met..

"Hey, Miss, you alright?" a boy asked me when he sat next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you." I answered as I looked up to his face. His hair was dark brown, eyes were brown,

and his complexion was a bit tanned.

"Mind if we chat for a bit?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"What's your name?" he asked charmingly.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I answered.

"I'm Inue,Inue Tachibana." he said and stuck out his hand. I shook it.

Then, the both of us kept on chatting and chatting all day.

"I like you're hair..it's so long." he said admiringly while staring at my hair.

"Thank you." I said, beaming while twirling my hair.

Then, after that, the both of us kept in touch ,until I answered him, and became his girlfriend. We never

kissed, nor hugged, nor had the adult activity (I'm fine without it.)

End of flashback.

But right now, I was mad at him. He just betted on me? I wonder how many sickles he gambled, but most of

all, the girl who asked him on the phone, the phone must be hers. I closed my eyes and bit my trembling lip.

I will so not cry because of a guy like him. I will not. And I didn't. Then, the door went open revealing the

man who judged the contest earlier.

"Miss Haruno, I think now's the perfect time to get going." he said.

"Sure..Mister." I said.

"Don't call me mister, just call me Joe." Joe said.

"H-hai." I said.

"Any particular place you want to go to?" he asked.

"Yes. Please take me to Angelius, Rode 43,block you do that? I just need to settle things with a

certain someone." I said.

"Of course!" Joe said. Then we snuck off and rode his Black REMINESSENCE. He told the driver where

to go, and to my surprise, the driver didn't need any pointers, he found it right away. I opened the door and

got out.

"Joe, please wait for me, I just need to do something before I go home. Sorry for bothering you." I said.

"It's okay." Joe said and ushered me out.

Then I climbed his apartment. When I reached his doorstep, I was not surprised to see a pair of red

sandals laid on the floor, as if the owner was on a rush. Good thing I had a spare key Inue gave to me

when we got together. I opened the door as silent as I could and then didn't even bother to close it, I

don't care if he calls me a trespasser because he gave me a key. Then, I went to his room and did not

even need to lean to hear what's going on inside. I suppose Inue and this 'girl' is having SO much fun.

I didn't need the key since it wasn't locked, but before I go in I heard them talk while doing 'it'.

"Oooh.. Inue, why did you even spend you're time on that girl? since I am prettier than her." the girl demanded in a seductive

yet angry voice.

"Please understand me, Michelle, it's just a bet, and it's you who've been with me since I courted her."

Inue said then they probably kissed. Wasting no time, I opened the door and barged inside, Inue and

Michelle stopped dead, both eyes were as wide as saucers. Inue was the first to recover.

"SAKURA! what are you doing here?" he demanded angrily.

"Inue-kun, please remove that girl away.." Michelle said while tugging his arms. They were both naked.

"Inue, I'm just here to settle a few things." I said, good thing I could hold my temper.

"Then spit it out, can't you see we're busy?" he demanded.

I smiled, a very bitter smile. Then, I touched Michelle's light brown hair, it was long and soft, her violet

eyes staring at me. I leaned down to whisper something in her ear. I wasn't the type to just hurt and

make a scene when angry, except this time, well not exactly a VIOLENT one.

"Michelle, If I were you, I'd dump this guy already." I whispered then, I gently patted her

head. But that doesn't mean I'm not angry. I really wanted to bash Inue's skull right here and right now, but

the happiness of winning came back to me and instead of bashing I did something only girls do..

*SLAP!* I have mustered all my force and even raised my hand high in order to give a good, satisfying

slap, but that didn't end there, I also kicked him in his private part. I just laughed when he started rolling

and rolling, then I ran outside threw the key first which hit his face and went inside Joe's car.

"So, how was it?" Joe asked.

"Good and satisfying." I said while grinning. But there was still a little pain left.

"That's great." Joe said.

"Uhm.. Joe? since we're here and all I want to ask about the Hidden Leaf Academy." I said looking nervous.

"It's fine, I thought you'd never ask." he said.

"Well? please explain." I said.

"Okay, but first tell you're address to our driver."

"Remember the Town's Square? just take the road from the right and don't go to any corner, just straight,

and if you see a three storey house surrounded by trees, that's my home." I said.

"Okay, so Miss Haruno,I think you're aware of going to this school means, you can only come back during

the holidays and breaks, but seeing that you're alone, you will only come home every break. Hidden Leaf

Academy is a prestigious and elite school, it's securities is very tight, and people can't come there easily,

since it's in a hidden place, but you would know that on Monday, since Monday is where the first day of

classes in Hidden Leaf. And the only people who gets to study there are people who are millionaires and

scholars, and since you are neither, even though you can't get hold of you're family money yet until you

turn eighteen-"

I cut him off.

"Don't tell me that my mom and dad are...millionaires?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Of course! then how would you explain your three storey house?" he asked.

"Now that you mentioned it. Please go on, sorry for interrupting."

"So, in that school, it's not a school for mostly competitions but it's a school for making friends as well."

Joe said, I looked at him.

"That's all?" I asked.

"Yes, and if you have any more requests, questions or anything else, call me, since you can't get outside you're

house without being crowded. And now you're here."

"Thanks Joe, see you." I said and waved. He waved too and I closed the door, I went inside and closed the

gates then I finally got inside my house. Then I looked at Vanilla's bowls and both were empty, I smiled.

"Vanilla? where are you?" I said. No one came.

"Vanilla?" I said again.

"Vanilla!where are you?" I said starting to get worried, no response, so, even if I was tired, I looked at

the entire house, in the garage, and even went outside and found no sign of her. I started to feel sad.

So, I went upstairs changed my clothes and went to bed wondering where Vanilla is. And then, another

thought came to my mind.

"An exciting event in my life awaits , just three more days..."

Sasuke POV

I climbed out of my Violet and Black E-zone car, and as I went outside, I was greeted with the usual flash

of cameras, and shouting fan girls. As I walked on the red carpet, trying to get into the hotel where I

checked in and was also the number 1 hotel in the hole world which was located in Burlberry. A girl reporter

came into my front, causing me to stop, smiled at me then asked questions.

"Sasuke, you are the son of the richest man in the whole world, how're you feeling?"

"Hn."

"And how did you manage to be a rock star and the number one student in the same time?"

"Hn."

"Please answer the questions!"

"Whatever. Move aside."

She didn't. Having no choice, I shoved her out of my way with the littlest force needed, making everyone

agape. I don't care. I went to the elevator and waited for one and a half minute before reaching my

desired floor, oh, did I mention I have bodyguards? well, never mind about them, I don't care. As I opened

my room, I saw three girls inside waiting for me, they attempted to kiss me, but I didn't let them, I won't

let anyone of those low, slutty girls touch me, I shoved them just as I did to the reporter. I told my guards

to let them out and in one blink, they were gone .I sighed and decided to open the T.V ,as I did, I went to

my favorite channel, my brother's channel. Itachi Uchiha was the one who sponsored the Painting Competition

In Hiabu, as I watched ,I learned that the prize for the Grand Winner is an opportunity to study in

Hidden Leaf Academy-my school. I watched with interest as each of the people passed their works ,and

waited for the commercial to end, then it was the announcing of the winners, and so on and so on, I was not

interested in the third, second and first placers, I was interested to the Grand Winner, I waited until it

was finally the announcement of the Grand Winner, I waited for ten seconds until I learned that the winner

was Sakura, Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl, with bright emerald eyes filled with life made a speech in front,

I eyed her face closely, those eyes will be empty once she step foot in MY school, I hate people who thinks

life is beautiful and easy, I HATE them...

Chapter 1: A Brand New Opportunity.

(A/N: Hello reader, thank you for your time in reading my first chapter, I plan to continue this even if I only have you're review, well

at least I have a reviewer, and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated but please don't mind my spellings, I will make sure to fix

them as I write my other chapters, and I would like suggestions from you guys. My pairings are Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata,

Ino and Neji (Okay, I know this is an odd couple but I completely adore them!)By the way, this chapter is mostly circled to Sakura, so

Sakura lovers I hope you enjoyed, and a non so Sakura lover the 2nd chapter is coming up, so please stay tuned!


End file.
